


The Quest for Healing a Guardian

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [14]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Khadgar, Friendship, Gen, Master & Apprentice Relationship, Protective Khadgar, Sick Medivh, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Medivh's got an ugly cold from flying in a storm, and now it's up to Khadgar to take care of his ill master.
Relationships: Khadgar & Medivh (Warcraft)
Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141130
Kudos: 3





	The Quest for Healing a Guardian

Khadgar woke to the noise of loud, harsh coughing. _That happens when you get caught in the storm of the year_ , the young mage thought as he crawled out of his bed to check on Medivh.

Two days ago, his master arrived home freezing and soaked to the bone, but at least this time he didn't get smashed into the tower's wall, like the last time when a storm hit him in raven form. Khadgar hoped that a hot bath and a long sleep would be enough to prevent anything worse, but by the evening, it had become obvious that Medivh was not well. He complained about a headache when Khadgar asked him what was wrong, he didn't have any appetite, and he retreated right after dinner.

Khadgar knocked once when he reached Medivh's room, but the only answer he got was another coughing fit, so he just walked in and settled on the bed beside his sick master; and Medivh definitely looked ill. He was pale, clearly exhausted, and very weak. He curled up in the corner of his bed, pulling the soft, warm blankets tight around himself; he was hiding so deep inside them that Khadgar only saw his face and big, sad eyes that had dark circles under them, and there was an unhealthy brightness to them. Not the brightness of magic, but of fever.

"You look awful" Khadgar sighed compassionately, touching Medivh's forehead to check how bad the fever was, but the Guardian tried to pull away from his hand with a soft whimper.

It wasn't dangerously high, but it was more than enough to make Medivh drowsy, uncomfortable, and irritated. When Khadgar tried to smooth the stray strands of hair from his face, he turned away, clearly distressed. Khadgar didn't attempt to touch him again, however, it was hard to do so when a coughing fit hit Medivh again, and he was so obviously in pain as his whole body trembled with the force of it.

"Would you like some tea?" Khadgar asked, already going over the list of herbs and medicines he could use for it.

"I thought you'd never ask..." Medivh sighed, and even in his miserable state, he tried to smile at Khadgar.

The younger mage smiled back, and after a comforting stroke on the other's shoulder, he left the room to make a big cup of chamomile tea with a generous amount of honey in it. It wasn't exactly Medivh's favourite, but it should've helped his awful coughing. And indeed, the Guardian grimaced slightly when he tasted the tea, but he, too, knew that it'd help him so he drank it without a complaint.

"Stay...?" Medivh asked sleepily when he finished his tea and snuggled back into his bed; he tried to speak as little as possible, not wanting to trigger the coughing.

"Sure" Khadgar agreed. "Would it disturb you if I read while you're sleeping?"

Medivh shook his head and closed his eyes, asleep in mere minutes. Khadgar conjured a small sphere of light and continued his book, keeping one eye on the sleeping Guardian, just to be safe.

A few days later, Medivh felt much better, thanks to his apprentice's tireless caring.


End file.
